newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
Game Guide
The Game Guide is a guide that will help you guide through the beginning of playing the upcoming game, Pirates Online Rewritten. Pirates Online Rewritten ("POTCO Rewritten" or abbreviated "POR") is a MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Roleplay Game) based on Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online. The project to recreate Pirates of the Caribbean Online under the title of Pirates Online Rewritten is currently in development and the games launch has not been confirmed yet. The project to recreate Pirates of the Caribbean Online was started by X Jumper, a former Pirates of the Carribean Online player. The whole project for a continuation Pirates of the Caribbean Online, which then started a project to create a MMORPG called Pirates of Legend, was started by TheGleamings, also a former Pirates of the Caribbean Online player. However, Pirates of Legend is now discontinued to move on into creating Pirates Online Rewritten. Us workers for Pirates Online Rewritten had the permission from Disney Interactive Services to use all of Pirates of the Carribean Online material. We will absolutely not make money off of this product. Pirates Online Rewritten is all FREE. Below is proof of the permission: Enemy Groups And Weapon Classes There are many enemies that are part of certain groups and weapon classes that can be complex if you are new to the game. This section of the guide will show you all the enemies in the game and the weapon classes you and the enemies can use. Enemy Groups Help:Game_Guide/East_India_Trading_Company|East India Trading Company Help:Game_Guide/Royal_Navy|Royal Navy Help:Game_Guide/Jolly_Roger|Jolly Roger Help:Game_Guide/Davy_Jones_Crew|Davy Jones Crew Weapon Classes Help:Game_Guide/Crude_Items|Crude Help:Game_Guide/Common_Items|Common Help:Game_Guide/Rare_Items|Rare Islands In Pirates Online Rewritten, there are many islands to explore and many islands that haven't been discovered yet! Are you brave enough to go to these islands of the british, french, spanish, or even the dead? Because there are to many islands to date we have divided each up into sections. Colonies And Towns Help:Game_Guide/Port_Royal|Port Royal Help:Game_Guide/Tortuga|Tortuga Help:Game_Guide/Cuba|Cuba Help:Game_Guide/Padres_Del_Fuego|Padres Del Fuego Forts And Side Islands Help:Game_Guide/Kingshead|Kingshead Help:Game_Guide/Raven's_Cove|Raven's Cove Wild Islands Help:Game_Guide/Devils_Anvil|Devil's Anvil Help:Game_Guide/Driftwood_Island|Driftwood Island Help:Game_Guide/Isla_Perdida|Isla Perdida Help:Game_Guide/Outcast_Isle|Outcast Isle Help:Game_Guide/Rumrunner's_Isle|Rumrunner's Isle Supernatural Islands Help:Game_Guide/Isla_Cangrejos|Isla Cangrejos Help:Game_Guide/Cutthroat_Isle|Cutthroat Isle Help:Game_Guide/Isla_Tormenta|Isla Tormenta Ship vs Ship Islands Help:Game_Guide/Ile_D'Etable_De_Porc|Ile d'Etable de Porc Help:Game_Guide/Isla_De_La_Avaricia|Isla de la Avaricia User Interface The interface for you will have many things sometimes complex to you and your mateys so we have made this section just for you guys to know and master the user interface. Guilds This is the section for guilds and guild layouts! As you can see in the picture, there are lots of new improvements. If you aren't sure how guilds work, then here is how they work. When you hover over a button it gives you information on what the button leads you to. Each button serves a different purpose. From left to right, the buttons are: Members, roles, treasury, warehouse, forums, headquarters, invite to guild, leave guild, message of the day, and news and updates. That is a lot of stuff! Also, there is going to be a guild for the Game Masters! There is currently no name for it, but the developers will probably find a name for the GM guild soon!